Armando Torres
Armando Torres is a drug pusher and character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Biography Background Armando and his constant companion Henrique Bardas, are two of Luis' oldest friends. The trio are said to have grown up together, gone to school together, and got in a lot of trouble together. While Luis has left Northwood for the success he found working with Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince, Armando and Henrique have remained in the barrio where they are still often found hustling on the streets of Northwood. With Luis not around as often, the trio has become a duo in which Armando fills the role of brains to Henrique's muscle. Armando can be seen to be slightly resentful of Luis' decision to work in nightclub business, feeling as if Luis has abandoned his origins and is trying to be something he's not. Events of "The Ballad of Gay Tony" Armando, along with Henrique, first appears when they try to get in the Maisonette 9 club, telling that they Luis' friends, however, Dessie does not allow them. Luis soon comes and drives Armando and Henrique to their home. Later, Armando and Henrique asking Luis to help them with a drug deal with a dealer known as Papi, and protect them in another drug deal, when another gang tries to steal the drugs vehicles. If Luis does not have a sniper rifle for one of Ray Bulgarin's missions, he will call Armando for a rifle. Also, Luis can call Armando during Rocco's mission, if he needs any weapons. He is still very loyal, however, to his old friend, selling him weapons from the back of his Black Cavalcade at 30% off normal prices as well as backup on certain missions. With the help of Luis, Henrique and Armando start a drug empire which they build up by ambushing drug convoys, stealing stashes and raiding deals. Mission appearances ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *I Luv LC *Corner Kids (Boss) *Clocking Off (Boss) *In the Crosshairs (If Luis is in need of a sniper rifle) *Party's Over (If Luis is in need of weapons) *Drug Wars (Boss) *Friendship Activities Armando's Arsenal Melee *Knife - $100 Thrown Weapons *Molotov cocktails (Incendiary explosive) - $350 per unit *Grenades (Fragmentation explosive) - $700 per unit *Sticky Bombs - $800 per unit Handguns *Pistol (Glock 17) - $420 + $25 for each additional magazine *Pistol .44 (AMT Automag) - $640 Shotguns *Shotgun (Ithaca 37) - $840 + $100 for 10 shells *Automatic Shotgun (AA-12) - $1250 + $80 per 20 standard '''shells / $160 per 20 '''explosive shells Submachine Guns *SMG (S&W MP10) - $1,750 + $20 for each additional magazine *Gold SMG (Golden IMI Uzi) - $5000 + $20 for each additional magazine *Assault SMG (Silenced FN P90) - $6725 + $20 for each additional magazine Assault Rifles *Assault Rifle (AK-47) - $2,450 + $55 for each additional magazine *Carbine Rifle (AR-15) - $3,500 + $70 for each additional magazine *Advanced MG (M249 SAW) - $7550 Sniper Rifles *Combat Sniper (PSG-1) - $5,000 + $500 for each additional magazine *Advanced Sniper (DSR-1) - $4750 Heavy Weapons *Grenade Launcher (H&K HK69A1) - $8000 + $300 per grenade *Rocket Launcher (RPG-7) - $10000 + $300 per rocket Other *Body Armor - $300 *Parachute - $100 Trivia *Just like Little Jacob and Terry Thorpe, after you buy guns from him and you punch him, he will retaliate. Also like Little Jacob, if you kill him during these times there is no thumbs down icon and he won't call you for a ride from the hospital. *In Armando's Gun Van, there are three pistol slots. From right to left there is a pistol, a pistol .44, and one empty slot. It is unknown whether or not the combat pistol was supposed to be sold from this slot or not. It is never filled by any weapon at any point in the game. *Armando has a mother who is still alive, and says to Luis if he crashes his Cavalcade; "My mother is gonna kill you if I die in a car crash". *Despite the shared surname, there is no suggestion that Armando is in any way related to Elizabeta Torres, except for hanging out with Carmen Ortiz, and being a drug dealer. His companion Henrique Bardas shares his name with Mallorie Bardas, although there is no known blood relation between any of them. *He is currently in a relationship with Carmen Ortiz. Luis and Henrique make fun of him because they also had sex with her. *Armando is one of a few characters without an entry in the LCPD database, despite having committed criminal acts and has been in jail. *After buying weapons from him, it is possible to follow Armando's car. Armando will drive very recklessly and will drive to random places. *While in prison, Armando had a cellmate, who had three kids. Luis, and apparently several others, have accused Armando of having homosexual relationships with this man. *Armando is a smoker, which can be seen during the mission Clocking Off. It's a likely reference to the habits of Little Jacob, who likes to smoke marijuana, and Terry Thorpe, who is a heavy cigarette smoker. All three characters provide the protagonist with weapons. *If Luis doesn't have a sniper rifle for the mission In the Crosshairs, he will automatically call Armando and ask if he has any. Armando will then leave an advanced sniper for Luis under some scaffolding across the street from Drusilla's in Little Italy. *Armando's favorite radio stations are The Beat 102.7. *Armando strikes a double-image with Hip-Hop artist Lloyd Banks. *Armando, unlike most other characters, does not wear a helmet while on a bike. This is also true for Henrique and Tony. *Armando and Henrique often like to poke fun at Luis for having a homosexual boss, saying things like; "Sorry Luis, but the strippers here are woman, not men." *Armando bears some resemblance to Rocco Pelosi due to similarities of their facial appearances. *If you get run over by Armando accidentally after you purchase weapons from him, you will suffer no injuries. Although there might be blood stains on the areas you got ran over. *Armando appears in Guns in Liberty City Trailer (A Weazel News Report), selling weapons to a random pedestrian. *Sometimes when asking Henrique for a vehicle, he will comment that Armando gets "kind of clingy". Torres, Armando Torres, Armando Torres, Armando Torres, Armando Torres, Armando Category:Northwood Dominican drug dealers Category:Males de:Armando Torres es:Armando Torres fr:Armando Torres pl:Armando Torres